Chuck vs The Syndicate
by JayZcost
Summary: A story of family and revenge. Full description in story. I DO NOT OWN CHUCK. All rights belong to Warner Bros. Ent.


**A/N: Just a small warning before reading. This story is a sequel to my previous stories. So if you have not read "vs The Villains Three, vs The Bracelet, or even The Side Stories, you might be a little lost reading this. Just so you know.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chuck vs The Syndicate<strong>

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day At The Office**

* * *

><p><strong>Taking place four months after the events of "Chuck vs The Bracelet", Chuck and Sarah's, Carmichael Industries has flourished. Helping take down dangerous hackers and would-be terrorists. But bringing all those people to justice has a side effect. The potential to bring them real danger. Which is the lesson they are about to learn in their newest job.<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, hows it going?" asks Sarah as she comes back into the Castle tech room while holding baby Stephen.<p>

"This new hacker we're on is really giving us the run around. He's leaving code everywhere and it's hard to trace him." says Chuck.

"Well, I know you'll get them. You always do." She says trying to encourage her husband. "What does this one call himself again?"

"Omega_Kode." says Chuck. "Get it? He's cool because he spells code with a, K." He jokes.

At that moment, Morgan walks in, looking very tired. "Hey, guys." He says in a pale voice.

"What's wrong?" asks Chuck.

"Ever since Casey and Gertrude moved into your old apartment, I haven't gotten much sleep."

"Why?" asks Sarah.

"Because I can... I can hear everything." says Morgan in a disgusted tone.

"What do you mean, 'everything'?" asks Chuck.

"I mean... Everything, Dude!" says Morgan.

"Try actually walking in and seeing it." says Sarah in a sick voice.

"It's to the point where I would happily welcome. Happily!... live with my, Mom and Big Mike again. And you know what kind of stuff I heard." says Morgan.

"Did you tell him?" asks Chuck.

"Tell him that I can hear him and his girlfriend... doing stuff? Oh no! The last thing I wanna do is have that conversation with him." says Morgan.

"Well then it looks like it's something you're just gonna have to get used to... unfortunately." says Chuck.

"Dude. They play a game called... Russian spy. It's terrible." says Morgan.

"Yuck." says Sarah.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after that, 'interesting' conversation, Chuck goes. "Yes!"<p>

"What? What is it? Did you locate him?" asks Sarah.

"Yes, I did! He's in New York." says Chuck. "In the middle of Manhattan. I'm sending his location to the CIA...and... Done! We should be expecting our reward very soon. Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars!"

"You hear that, Stephen? Pay day!" says Sarah as she holds him.

As the team celebrates Casey and Gertrude walk in. "What's with all the cheering?" asks Casey.

"Did Grimes just find out he grew half an inch." Jokes Gertrude.

The energy in the room just fills with awkwardness. "What?" asks Casey.

Morgan quickly gets up and says. "Later!"

"What's Grimes' problem?" asks Casey.

"I... I really couldn't tell you." says Chuck. Followed by, in a softer voice. "And I really don't want to."

* * *

><p>A few days after another successful job, the news of their accomplishments has finally reached the ears of someone who has been dreading such news. A man in Kyoto, Japan.<p>

One of his advisers rushes into the room. "Mr. Ishimoto!"

"I am about to go to a business dinner. I am trying to look... presentable. I asked not to be interrupted." He says. "You have one minute to tell me, what you came rushing in here to tell me."

"We found him, sir." They say quickly.

Mr. Ishimoto immediately stops. "Where?"

His adviser hands him over a few papers. "Here."

He looks them over, and as he continues to read, he sits down. He begins to unbutton his jacket and loosen his tie. He begins to grow ever more emotional. "Tell... tell the others I wont be attending the dinner tonight."

"What would you like me to tell them, sir?" The adviser asks.

"Anything!" He says in a burst of anger. "Make something up! Tell them I took ill... I don't care."

"Is there anything else?" The adviser asks.

Mr. Ishimoto stares blankly at first, before saying. "Yes. First. Stop asking stupid questions because the next one you ask will get you a bullet."

The adviser puts his head down and frighteningly says. "Understood, sir."

"I want you to get names. The names of the people responsible." He says.

"We already know who. We take action at your command." says The adviser.

"No." He says. "Not just those... prison thugs. I want you to get the names of everyone. The lawyers, the judge, the guards and... the people who put him there in the first place."

"But, sir."

"But what?" He asks in angry tone.

"Killing those who's carried out the action is just enough. Isn't it?" The adviser says.

"I said I want those responsible. And everyone involved in this, no matter how big or small the role, is responsible." He says

"The higher ups wont agree." says the adviser.

Mr. Ishimoto stands up and makes his way over to a cabinet to smoke. "That's why we get outside help. Outside, the Yakuza." As he lights one up, he says. "Everything that has just been said, and everything about to be said, does not leave this room. Understood?"

"Yes." The adviser says. "Who do you have in mind for such a job."

"Get those two brothers. The... the big tall one and the crazy small one." He says.

"Are you sure two are enough?"

"Of course not. Call, the Dutchman, too." He says

"The Dutchman? Are you sure? He may not answer." says The adviser.

"Dangle enough money and he'll come." He says. "Come and see me again when the arrangements are made. Until then, get out."

As soon as his adviser leaves, Mr. Ishimoto sits back down and smokes his cigar in silence. Just him and his raged filled thoughts. Thinking of the days to come.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

Next Chapter to be called, **"A Couple of Crazy Guns"**

**A/N: As always, thanks for reading and please feel free to leave your thoughts. **


End file.
